HeroStuck: Year one
by PunnyArts
Summary: In a world where Evil runs rampant, there's only 5 groups of heroes who can stop them. Join the HOMESTUCK crew in this new adventure. Featuring a human Casey, Beta and Alpha trolls! Along with cool superpowers.


Welcome to Alternia USA. A quiet little city where humans lived in peace. That is until Lord English and the MidNight Crew arrived to take the Fuckin' city down, as well as being bitter rivals, using the city as their little playground. There is only one group who can stop them. And it all begins here…

A young boy stands in his room. Today is September 14th, he's a homeschooled child while his father is a teacher of some sort. What is this young hero's name

 **BUTTLORD MCFARTS**

Yeah ok that's a pretty dumb name. Try again?

 **JOHN EGBERT**

YES! That's this young lad's name!

Your name is John Egbert, you've been Home Schooled by your father for several years, but today you feel like it might be your time to shine. Unlike most kids in your neighborhood. You have wicked cool superpowers. But you haven't told anyone, other than your sisters and friend, yet. Not even your DAD, but today you've worked up the courage to do it. You see, you've known you've had powers for a few months now. You were a little freaked out at first. But you slowly got the hang of one of your powers. Your twin sister JANE has recently discovered her powers as well. You don't know if it's a twin thing, but you think it's cool. So you quickly go tell your friend online the news.

 **JOHN: PESTER YOUR FRIEND**

You decide to pester your friend TG, but his name is DAVE. You've known him since you were 10, he and his twin DIRK ended up moving somewhere after he told you HE had superpowers. But you've kept in touch. Time to pester him! You open up PesterChum and start typing

* * *

 **ectoBiologist has begun pestering turntechGodhead**

 **EB: Hey Dave!**

 **EB: Guess what?**

 **EB: Remember when I told you I had superpowers?**

 **EB: I'm gonna tell Dad today.**

 **TG: Wow, nice going Egbert. You're gonna walk down stairs to your kitchen while your Dad is making a delicious fucking cake made of fucking Chocolate, and you're gonna go down there and tell him 'Hey Dad guess what, I got real as shit superpowers, and they're cool as hell, and your Cupcake bakin' ass can't say shit about it because I'm fucking awesome as hell. I'm gonna be a mother Fuckin' Super Hero' The crowd goes wild as you state how big the news is and you explicitly shout out to everyone "I'm totally fucking gay for this superpowers shit. I even have a picture of Nic Cage stuck to my wall just to prove it."**

 **EB: Uhh Dave that last part didn't make any sense.**

 **TG: Watch in amazement as John McFucking Luis Egbert faces the world's evil doers with his underpants on the outside. Looking like a total fucking idiot.**

 **TG: The crowd goes wild as John does the windy thing.**

 **EB: Ha Ha! :B**

 **EB: You're pretty funny.**

 **TG: And in walks his sexy assed sidekick Dave Elizabeth Strider. Wearing short shorts, and a vest that's too small for him.**

 **EB: Ok Dave I think I get it.**

 **EB: Hold on**

 **EB: My sister and Dad are calling me down stairs.**

 **TG: Alright piece.**

 **ectoBiologist has ceased pestering turntechGodhead.**

* * *

 **JOHN GO DOWN STAIRS.**

You proceed to head downstairs to see your dear sisters **JANE, CASEY** , and your **DAD**.

Your **DAD** was still cooking as per-usual but not any sweets. Thank God.

Your sister **JANE** is still on her phone, while entertaining **CASEY**. Probably texting **DIRK**. She's had a crush on him for as long as you can remember, at least THAT'S what you WOULD HAVE said if she weren't a lesbian. But it couldn't work out anyways because **DIRK** came out as gay to you and **DAVE**. But when you look over, it's actually someone named tipsyGnostalgic. You aren't sure who that is, but you don't really want to know either.

You sit down at the table next to the bubbly **CASEY** in her 'Grown-up Chair'. Hoping to have something other than Pancakes. You were right! Bacon and Eggs! Something new really IS going to happen today! If **DAD** is baking something different, than you think it's a win! You proceed to eat the freshly cooked food, you're starving, and you've never had anything other than Pancakes before, so you help **CASEY** eat the food, since she's never had it before.

Your sister, **JANE** , gives you a look and gestures to your **DAD** , you put yours and **CASEY's** dishes in the sink and pull on his shirt.

"Hey Dad. Me and Jane wanted to tell you something…"

You look at **JANE** and back at your **DAD**.

Your sister gets up from her seat and puts her phone in her skirt pocket.

"Dad. We've been meaning to tell you. We've recently been experiencing weird things happening to our bodies. Supernatural things to be precise, things that are in human, things that aren't normal, things that are-"

"What Jane is trying to say is. We have SuperPowers Dad!"

"..."

In the background you could hear **CASEY** shout something

"WOOO!"

Your **DAD** looks at you and **JANE** in awe.

"Superpowers huh?"

You and **JANE** both nod at his question.

Your **DAD** sighs, he puts the dishes in the sink and tells you and your twin to head up to your room, and to NOT forget **CASEY**. He'll tell you some things later. He's expecting company today.

You and **JANE** do as you're told, and enter your room.

 **JOHN: BAWK LIKE A CHICKEN AND SHIT ON YOUR DESK**

NO WAY! That's just NASTY and your computer is there! Thooouuuuugh that very shiny desk is calling your name…. NO! You won't go through with it. NOT WHILE **CASEY** AND **JANE'S** HERE.

 **JOHN: READ A COMIC BOOK.**

Ever since you've discovered your new found powers. You've been invested in super heroes. You proceed to read a comic of your favorite hero, **DEADPOOL** , he may be fast at regeneration, but he's kinda slow, he's also hilarious, that's what you like about him! He's saving civilians while being hilarious! You absolutely live for comics, but you can't forget about the new GhostBusters comics and- you know what you're getting ahead of yourself. You're so busy obsessing over you barely notice your **PDA** going off from a notification!

 **JOHN: LOOK AT NOTIFICATION.**

You look at your notification, it's from **DAVE**.

 **turntechGodhead has begun pestering ectoBiologist**

 **TG: Hey**

 **TG: Hey**

 **TG: Hey**

 **TG: John**

 **TG: John hey**

 **TG: John Answer**

 **TG: John c'mon you know you love me.**

 **EB: Hi Dave!**

 **EB: What's up?**

 **TG: Nothin' much**

 **TG: I overheard the principal talking to a teacher on the phone.**

 **TG: Sounds like we're getting a new student or students.**

 **TG: She seems really excited.**

 **TG: Like Jade is even jumping for Fucking joy.**

 **TG: Hallelujah.**

 **TG: Praise the Lord above.**

 **TG: The new kids are gonna be here like, tomorrow or some shit.**

 **EB: New kids?**

 **EB: I've never went to school before.**

 **TG: Yeah. Bro use to teach me and Dirk at home too**

 **TG: But it's pretty cool..**

 **EB: I've heard that school was lame.**

 **TG: OH FUCK**

 **TG: SHIT**

 **TG: FUCKING HELL**

 **TG: I'VE BEEN SPOTTED!**

 **TG: CHAT TO YOU LATER EGDERP!**

 **EB: Egbert.**

 **turntechGodhead has ceased pestering ectoBiologist.**

* * *

 **JOHN: BE YOUR LITTLE SISTER JANE**

What? You don't want to be your sister

 **JOHN: BE. YOUR. LITTLE. SISTER.**

ok fine! Jeez!

You are now **JANE**. **JOHN'S** little sister. By like 4 minutes. Ever since your **MOM** died, and your **NANA** mysteriously disappeared, you've been the woman of the house for several years. Your MOM died 10 years ago, and your **NANA** has been gone for almost half of your teenage life, you don't know where she might be. But you hope she's ok. You're the one who takes care of **CASEY** when **DAD's** gone.

 **JANE: LOOK OUT THE WINDOW**

You look out the window, only to see your Dad putting something in the mail, what could it be? And is he talking to a stranger? He has a little kid with him, so it should be fine. Right?

Oh! It looks like your **BFF** is Pestering you.

 **JANE: ANSWER PDA.**

You answer your **PDA**.

* * *

 **tipsyGnostalgic has begun pestering gutsyGumshoe**

 **TG: Heeeeeeeey Jaaaaaaaaaaannnnney.**

 **TG: How u doin?**

 **GG: Hey Roxy!**

 **GG: Are you Drunk again?**

 **TG: He he! U got we**

 **TG: *ne**

 **TG: *ke**

 **TG: Fuk it.**

 **TG: No im not drunk silly :P**

 **TG: At least not yeet**

 **TG: *Yeat**

 **TG: *Het**

 **TG: Fuk it.**

 **GG: Ok….**

 **TG: Anyways how u doin gurl?**

 **GG: I'm just reading a cookbook.**

 **GG: it's Dad's birthday next week**

 **GG: so I wanted to make something that even my brother would eat!**

 **TG: u have a brother?**

 **TG: Cool! Ive got an adorable older sis.**

 **TG: Dick's lucky he's older than Dave.**

 **TG: *Durk**

 **TG: *Duck**

 **TG: Fuk it.**

 **GG: Yeah. Lucky Duck :B**

 **TG: Any ways, see u m8**

 **tipsGnostalgic has ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe.**

* * *

 **JANE: CHECK ON DAD**

How did he get out there so quickly? Who was that **STRANGER** he was speaking to? You may never know. Suddenly you hear a knock at your door, you turn around to face it, but then look back outside. Your **DAD** and the strangers are gone? He always manages to do this… how though? You don't know.

 **JANE: ANSWER DOOR**

But to not upset the person knocking at your door. You order **JOHN** to do it.

He reluctantly gets up and opens the door only finding your **DAD** another grown man, and a little kid. He's smaller than you and **JOHN**. So you assume he's younger than you. Maybe like 2 or 3 years.

Your **DAD** speaks up. "John, Jane, Casey, this is Shane. We went to college together. This is his son, KarKat, I thought you 3 would get along. We have some important business to discuss. I'll speak with you two about the whole you know what, later."

With that, he left you 3 alone in your room

 **JANE: BE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN**

What? How do you-?

 **JANE: BE. YOUR. BROTHER. AGAIN.**

Ok ok! You are now **JOHN**.

You had just opened the door only to find your **DAD** , a friend of his, and a kid with messy black hair in a long white sleeved shirt with a Red crab silhouette, he had some freckles on his face, so you assume he dyed his hair black.

The two grown ups left closing the door, leaving you, **KARKAT** , **JANE** and **CASEY**. So you decide to strike up an awkward conversation with **KARKAT** while **CASEY** tugs on his shirt.

"So. What's your Dad like?"

"He's really fucking boring. He's weird as SHIT. And he's all about the 'Violence isn't the answer' type of shit. It's confusing as Hell."

WOW. You did not expect the foul language to come out of this boy's mouth. Or the raspy voice.

"..."

"SHIT!

"CASEY NO! So uhhh… how old are you?"

"Thirteen. You?"

"Same actually."

 **KARKAT** fidgeted with his Collar as you cover **CASEY's** ears. He didn't seem to enjoy the conversation. Ok you suppose was more of small talk really… but nonetheless, the grouchy look didn't leave his face.

"So uhhh… do you go to school?"

"No, but Dad's taking me to this new Fucking school that will 'help me with my condition' it's a load of bull shit if you ask me. My Dad is quite the secret keeper. He won't tell me a Goddamn thing about this new school. He's stuffing the nonsense and mystery down my 13 year old Goddamn throat and letting me choke on it as if he's an insufferable Prick."

"FUCK!"

"CASEY!"

Ok wow, this kid is swearing like there's no tomorrow. And **CASEY** was repeating everything. Impressive.

"So…"

"So…?

You think for a moment about what he would like. Comic books? No. Cartoons? No. SuperHeroes? No. WebComics? That's literally the same thing as regular comics you dumbass. AH HA! MOVIES!

"Do you watch any movies? Any favorite genres?"

KarKat put his hand on his chin, deep in thought. Until he said something

"I like Rom Coms. What about you?"

You were about to laugh your Ass off. **CASEY** already was smiling and asking him if He watches Disney movies and if he's seen 'The Little Mermaid'. He likes ROMANTIC COMEDIES!? You never would have guessed! It's really unexpected.

"DON'T LAUGH YOU DUMBASS!"

"ASS!"

"CASEY STOP IT!"

KarKat was angry. And the smell of smoke was in the air. But you noticed he had a look of shock when he realised he was angry and the smell, so he breathed slowly.

"Hey are you ok? It's ok to get mad!"

"No, it really Fuckin' isn't."

KarKat squeezed his arm

"Why? Do you have Anger management issues?"

"No. Well. It's more complicated than that."

"Why? What's wrong?"

 **KARKAT** sighed, and looked disappointed, he was about to say something, but he noticed **JANE** looking his way, when she finally got back to her cookbook, **KARKAT** held You by your hand, it really hurt and it didn't seem like he was trying to hurt you, his hand seemed like it was in a comfortable grip. Grabbed your GhostBusters Flashlight, and stuffed the two of you into the closet. He turned on the FlashLight and began whispering to you. **CASEY** followed you in the closet, of course and proceeded to make shadow puppets.

"Look John. The truth is. I actually don't have a condition. I have these weird abilities where I can set myself ablaze, control fire, and I'm freakishly strong! The fire thing is kinda the worst because I have Aspergers… I get angry so easily and- a-and..."

 **KARKAT** looked up at you dead in the eyes. He sat down and curled up into a ball

"It's scary. Knowing I could hurt someone without trying. I didn't hurt your Hand did I?"

Wow. He went from zero to one hundred REAL quick. But you looked at your hand and shook your head. Smiling.

 **KARKAT** breathed a sigh of relief.

 **JOHN: HUG KARKAT.**

Even though you're in a dimly lit closet, trapped with a 4 year old child and a Teen with a mental Illness. You can't help but feel sorry for him. Having powers is kinda cool. But scary if they aren't taken care of properly. It's scary at first. But you sit down next to him and hold him awkwardly. Your little sister follows

 **JOHN: BE THE INSUFFERABLE PRICK.**

Do you really want to be the Insufferable Prick?

 **JOHN: BE THE CRYING BEAN.**

Ok fine.

You are now the insufferable Prick. Also known as the Crabby **KARKAT**. Currently, you are sobbing in an acquaintance's arms known as **JOHN**. You've barely even met this guy. And he's already nice as hell to you. And his sister is Flat out adorable. You right now, are quietly balling your eyes out. How does he not think you're a Fucking weirdo who likes Rom Coms?

"You know, if it makes you feel better, I have superpowers too!"

You wipe the tears away. Hoping if your **DAD** comes in, not to immediately assume you were crying and think this kid is a Jerk.

"You do…?"

 **JOHN** nodded as he held you and **CASEY** tightly and slowly risen up off the ground. Being afraid at the sudden lift. You Hold on to **JOHN's** Slimer shirt tighter, hoping not to rip it. As you bury his face into his chest and look down out of curiosity.

"HOLY SHIT!? WHAT THE FUCK!? ARE WE FLYING!? WHY ARE WE FLYING!? HOLY SHIT! FUCK! SHIT! CRAP!"

"Woah! KarKat calm down! Don't be such a baby."

"I'M NOT A BABY! YOU'RE A BABY! NOW GET ME DOWN!"

You quickly reached the ground and you open one of your shut eyes. Surprised at the sight. Still shaking. You slowly let go of **JOHN** and hop down, **JOHN** slowly floats down after you.

"Pretty Cool right?"

"No that was not 'Cool' John!"

 **JOHN** pouted and looked down, while **CASEY** attempted to tell him she could kiss it better.

"But. I suppose it was pretty wicked."

 **KARKAT: SMILE**

You proceed to smile. You can definitely say he's one of a kind.

Suddenly the Closet door opens and **JANE** does not look happy.

"Hey are you two done Fucking around? Our Dads want us down stairs."

 **JANE** had a very strict tone of voice.

You look at **JOHN** , and he looks at you. You all proceed to go down stairs. Your **DAD** , who in the SuperHero world, is known as Signless, looks at you. Meaning you should take a seat.

You, **JOHN** , **JANE** , and **CASEY** all take a seat at the table, you take a look at your surroundings, and get a glimpse of the living room, is that a Harlequin doll in the mother Fucking COUCH!? You hope to GOD that's not **JOHN** or **JANE's**

"Kids."

Oooh boy. You did not like it when your **DAD** was in serious mode. Shit was about to go down.

"Joe and I have been talking. And we think it's about time we've told you about the G.E.C.T.C."

"The Fuck. what?"

"KarKat."

"Sorry."

Your **DAD** pinches the bridge of his nose and **JOHN** and **JANE's** **DAD** speaks for him

"The G.E.C.T.C. is the Genetically, Enhanced, Children's, Training, Corporation. We believe it's high time you go there. Kids. Your Nana will be waiting for you 3. Casey here has to go with us. She can't take care of herself and she's not going back to the foster system."

 **KARKAT: BE JANE**

You are now **JANE**. Do your ears deceive you? Your **NANA**? The **G.E.C.T.C** is where your **NANA** has been this entire time? At the greatest training facility in the entire fucking WORLD!?

 **JANE: JUMP IN THE AIR**

"SWEET BABY JESUS HALLELUJAH!"

"JESUS!"

"CASEY!"

You jump so high your feet leave cracks in the floor when you land. You aren't by any means heavy. In fact you're a tad slender. It's because of your super strength. God Damn are you excited for this!

Your Brother quickly did a backflip in mid air and never came back down.

 **KARKAT**? He didn't seem to excited he rolled his eyes. He didn't seem so happy to go there.

He muttered under his breath "Great I'm going to the same fucking school as Kankri."

"Hey who's Kankri?"

 **KARKAT** looked at you in shock. He didn't think you've heard him.

"Kankri's my brother."

"You don't seem to excited."

"My brother's a smartass who thinks he's perfect in every way and is super bossy. Even to me."

 **KARKAT's** **DAD** gave him a disapproving look and shook his head.

"BACK to the topic at hand. We think you should go to this school. The program will help you control your powers better than we ever could. KarKat, if you're having bad thoughts about it, look at your Dad, he's a certified hero! Doesn't that make you proud?"

"Yeah son. Don't you want to be just as good as your old man? Or even better? Your mom would have been proud to see you going out there to save the day."

 **KARAT** sighed

"I guess. But I'll only go because it's what mom would have wanted. Also why is it a clechê that almost EVERY single superheroes parents are both dead or are being taken care of by a single parent?"

You smile. Even though your **DAD** isn't a special snowflake. You're positive **KARKAT** is proud to have a cool superhero **DAD** of his own. The question he asked was kind of funny too.

"Glad to see we've worked on an agreement"

Your **DAD** smiled and patted your's and **JOHN's** heads.

 **KARKAT's** **DAD** looked at the time and exited his seat

"C'mon sport. We gotta go."

 **KARKAT** nodded and got up. But before he did. He grabbed a sticky note a Grey marker, and wrote something down. He jumped up, then stuck the note on your brother's forehead which you found Fucking Hilarious as he floated around slowly in a circle. The look on **JOHN's** face was priceless!

"My ChumHandle."

 **KARKAT** then shouted and ran after his **DAD** as he started a vehicle and went on their way. **CASEY** waved her little hand farewell to the **VANTAS** family

 **JANE: BE JOHN**

You are now **JOHN** , and you are wondering 'What the FUCK just happened?' First you found out your new friend **KARKAT** had superpowers, second, you found out what happened to your **NANA** who is fine, dandy, also alive, and you also are going to train at the EXACT SAME FACILITY she runs, and LAST BUT NOT FUCKING LEAST you have made friends with the greatest superhero of all time's son. **KARKAT FUCKING VANTAS. A.K.A. CRAB BOY**. You are insanely proud of that name. You take the sticky note off of your head and read it.

"CarcinoGeneticist"

 **JOHN: LET SEVERAL MORE HOURS PAST**.

It's Eleven Thirty in the night now. **JANE** is asleep. **DAD** is asleep. **CASEY** is asleep. the neighborhood is asleep. And you finally decide to pester **KARKAT**. You put the sticky note on your Nic Cage poster (which you can't believe you did.) So you wouldn't forget. You enter PesterChum, and type in CarcinoGeneticist.

* * *

 **ectoBiologist has begun pestering carcinoGeneticist.**

 **EB: KarKat?**

 **EB: It's me John!**

 **CG: JOHN EGBERT.**

 **CG: YOU'RE STILL AWAKE!?**

 **CG: IT'S ELEVEN IN THE MORNING WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?**

 **EB: Watching funny Cat videos and Thomas Sanders Vines. And some 'Zodiac Signs as Vines' shit. It's funny.**

 **CG: REASONABLE.**

 **EB: So you excited about tomorrow?**

 **CG: HELL NO.**

 **CG: I'M NOT READY TO SEE MY BROTHER WELCOME ME AT THE DOOR AND SAY 'OH HELLO MY DEAR BROTHER! HOW WAS IT AT HOME? IS FATHER ALRIGHT? YES? ALRIGHT TIME TO BOSS YOU AROUND WITH MY STUPID ASS WHISTLE, LET ME BLOW IT UNTIL YOUR EARS FUCKING BLEED'.**

 **CG: WELL NO THANK YOU ASSHOLE. I'M ONLY HERE BECAUSE I'M DOING THIS FOR MOM!**

 **EB: You lost your mom too?**

 **CG:...**

 **EB: KK?**

 **CG: YES.**

 **EB: wow.**

 **EB: I'm honestly sorry to hear that.**

 **EB: I lost my mom when me and Jane were 3.**

 **EB: What about you?**

 **CG: I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU.**

 **CG: IT'S NOT LIKE IT WILL CHANGE ANYTHING.**

 **EB: Ok Damn! I'm just trying to cheer you up.**

 **CG: YES. I SUPPOSE IT'S FINE.**

 **EB: Why do you have this huge grudge against your brother?**

 **CG: DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT SHIT EITHER.**

 **EB: You know you have Caps Lock on right?**

 **CG: YES I AM FULLY AWARE OF THAT THANK YOU.**

 **CG: IT'S SO YOU KNOW IT'S ME AND NOT SOME INCONSIDERATE ASS HAT WHO'S TRYING TO PRETEND TO BE ME.**

 **CG: A FRIEND OF MINE CALLS IT A QUIRK.**

 **EB: Actually. That's fucking genius.**

 **EB: Tell them I said they should tell me what kind of quirk I should use. :B**

 **CG: YES JOHN. I'LL BE SURE TO DO THAT.**

 **CG: HOLD ON.**

 **EB: :B K**

 **CG: DAD JUST TOLD ME TO GET THE FUCK TO SLEEP.**

 **CG: NOT IN THOSE EXACT WORDS THOUGH.**

 **CG: SEE YOU TOMORROW JOHN.**

 **EB: Night KK.**

 **EctoBiologist has ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist.**

* * *

You shut off your **PDA** and put it on your night stand, Along with your big nerdy glasses. You proceed to drift off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"John?"

 **Ten more minutes. ..**

"John please get up!"

 **Dave? Holy shit Dave is that you?**

"Well no Shit it's me."

 **Fuck Dave, you've grown**.

"Could say the same about you"

 **Dave what's going on?**

"I don't know. But it's like some weird light room. It's like a bunch of white fucking feathers."

"WHERE IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE WE!?"

 **KarKat**?

"JOHN? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

 **I don't know. It's like some weird space bubble. Only it's made of like. White stuff**.

 _ **"Hello? Are yoU there? Can yoU three hear me?"**_

"Calliope? Is that you?"

 **You know this person Dave**?

"OK. I HAVE SEVERAL QUESTIONS. ONE. WHO THE FUCK IS HE? AND TWO. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

 _ **"I do believe Dave made that clear already woUld yoU agree?"**_

"FUCK. I GUESS."

"Calliope. What's going on?"

" _ **Dave, I'm commUnicating throUgh the dream scape. It's very Urgent.**_ "

"SO WHAT THE HELL ARE ME, JOHN, AND THIS GUY DOING HERE?"

 _ **"Listen carefUlly KarKat. Lord English is going to laUnch an attack on the city. We need yoU 3 to assemble a team of sUperheroes and take my father down. Hold on. I sense The midnight crew coming."**_

 **The Midnight crew…? Oh no… oh no no no no no.**

 _ **"John! I need yoU to tell yoUr father they're coming! QUickly!"**_

"John, be careful. I'm going to sneak out of the facility and run as fast as I can to your house. I don't care if I'll get suspended or not but I'm coming!"

 **Dave you're an hour away! I don't even know if you'll make it in time!**

"John, I'm the fastest Fucking 13 year old alive. I'll fucking make it."

 _ **"Good! HUrry lads! There's no time to-"**_

 **Wait where's KarKat?**

 _ **"KarKat has jUst woken Up. He's actUally telling his father right now."**_

 **Oh no. KARKAT! HE'S NOT GOING TO WIN A FIGHT AGAINST THE MIDNIGHT CREW! I NEED TO WAKE UP! SOMEONE! WAKE ME UP! QUICK!**

*SLAP*

* * *

You woke up in a cold sweat. You look to your left. **JANE** is still asleep, but you look out the window. You see flashing headlights in your driveway. It's them. One of the MidNight crew's members. **BoxCard**. Not him. Anyone but him.

Quickly you Sprint out of bed, you try to avoid the window and **BOXCARD's** line of sight. And you silently walk over to **JANE** in your blue Star Pajamas. You proceed to shake **JANE** until she wakes up, Clad in her baby blue nightgown. You were successful!

"John what the Fu- MMMPH!"

You quickly cover her mouth. And point outside the window and whisper.

"Jane! It's BoxCards! He's here."

"BoxCards? What? Why would he be here?"

"Jane don't say anything! We need to avoid all of the Windows and get to Dad's room!"

 **JANE** nods at your request.

 **JOHN: BE DAVE**

Why do you want to be-?

 **JOHN: BE. FUCKING. DAVE. ELIZABETH. STRIDER.**

Ok ok, jeez

Your name is **Dave Strider.** And your best friend is in deep shit. You've managed to make it out of your Dorm room without the alarms going off. But you suddenly run into your older brothers. Oh shit.

"Dave Elizabeth Strider, Dirk Pauline Strider, what the absolute FUCK are you two doing up? At 3 in the FUCKING MORNING!? Don't tell me it's for a glass of fucking water again. I'm not falling for THAT shit."

Awww shit you two are in for it now. Mother Fucker.

so you two quickly nonchalauntly tell him what's up.

You and **DIRK** look at each other, and Nod

"MY BEST FRIEND IS IN TROUBLE!"

"MY LESBIAN IS IN TROUBLE!"

"Wait what?"

You and **DIRK** look at each other and think the EXACT SAME THING that your **Bro** had just said.

"Look bro. The Midnight crew's BoxCard is at Jane and John's house. Calliope told me in the dream scape thing."

"Claiborne told me in the Nightmare Realm about Jane."

Your **Bro**. Clad in his Boxers and hat. Completely shirtless with nothing but a Hatsune Miku body pillow and Lil' Cal to keep him company. God you and **DIRK** hate that puppet. You both hate them in general. He Nodded, and gave you both a free pass to save the day for the night. But to be back in at least two hours.

With your superior's Permission. The race to save the day was on.

Your Brother then placed his Hand on your shoulder he then told you something important. Like very fucking important as shit.

"Make that Egbert kid's heart go Doki Doki for you when you save him like the badass you are little man."

When he said that, your face became a tomato, it heated up so much, your prescription sunglasses fogged up.

When your **Bro** realised his work was done, he gave you the thumbs up and went back to his Dorm Room

"ALSO TELL HIS DAD HE'S HOT AND I MISS HIM."

"BRO!"

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

DAVE: RACE YOUR BROTHER TO YOUR POTENTIAL BOYFRIEND- UHHH BEST FRIEND'S HOUSE.

"Race you."

"You're on."

You both ran at lightning speed. Towards **JOHN** and **JANE's** house. It's really not a long race. But you're really excited to see **JOHN** again. And actually meet this **KARKAT** guy in person. Looks like **DIRK** is gaining on you. But not for long. You don't have just one super power. But two! Just as every superhero does.

 **DAVE: STOP TIME**.

You decide to stop Time, you can only do it for a limited time. But you consider it a win, since people don't even know you have this power. It comes in handy. homework you've forgot to finish? Stop time and do it one second before the bell! Want to ditch your cousin's many psychological Ted Talks? Stop time and walk out! Want to win a race against your older brother? Stop time and Run ahead! BAM! No one even knows you have it! It's kind of cool how cool you can- annnd the limit's up. Your **BRO** is right behind you but not close enough. You're almost there. John's house is up ahead. Until you begin to cry. Shit. **DIRK's** emotional Manipulation. This shit. Your heart begins to ache from the sudden sadness. But you keep pressing onwards. It's not the first time **DIRK** has pulled this shit on you. And you hate it. It legit hurts like hell. But you've got no time to worry about it. You've got a Hot Ass to save.

You skid to a halt. **BoxCard's** Car. Oh shit.

Your brother comes along right behind you and stops your tears. As you go in

You hear crashes and screams of Mother Fucking **JUSTICE** inside...you hope it is. You and **DIRK** run in.

 **DAVE: LOOK AT THE DESTRUCTION.**

Holy. Fucking. Shit. You're sitting here in your Fucking red Music Disc Onesie looking at the destruction your best friend or **BOXCARD** has caused.

"JOHN! JANE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Waaaaait… is that… no it couldn't be. Could it? He'd recognized that Raspy voice from anywhere

"Karkat?"

"Dave…?"

You look at the glowing fiery silhouette of what you assume is Karkat. He turns around to look at you with his glowing eyes and sees your **BRO** , **DIRK** , next to you, he slowly floats down to see you, extinguishing as he came down. Eventually down on the ground. Dressed in a big Black Pajama shirt with the Cancer Zodiac on it, along with no shoes or socks and red boxers.

"well it's uhhh, nice to meet you."

 **KARKAT** out stretches his arm and implies you to shake his hand.

You shake it reluctantly, not use to this mature custom, also not sure if you should trust this guy. But his hand feels pleasantly warm. It's room temperature. Is this guy's body heat alright? Is it normal? You decide to save the questions for later. Right now. Your priority is **JOHN** and **JANE**.

"Alright. We gotta split up. Dave. Go on and look for Jane and John with uhhhh… buddy what's his name. On the left. I'll go in alone on the right and look for BoxCard. Meet back here."

So you, **KARKAT** , and **DIRK** , split up and looked for- no wait this isn't some Fucking Scooby-Doo shit. This is life or death! C'mon strider. It's you and **KARKAT** looking for **JOHN** and **JANE**.

"JOHN!?"

"JANEY WANEY!?"

"THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO!?"

"YEAH MAN, DON'T PLAY ANY GAMES RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly you two heard a pile of rubble moving, you pull out the katana you brought with you, prepared to engage in a strife, **KARKAT** ready to do the same. To your relief, it's **JANE**! Holding her **DAD** and **JOHN** close

"Is everyone ok?"

 **JOHN** and his **DAD** nodded

"Good, cause I'm not going rubble diving again."

As **JOHN** and his **DAD** were coughing, **JOHN** spotted you and **KARKAT** , and flew right towards you two, engaging into a tight squeeze.

"You came… you guys actually came…"

John quickly retreated and looked at both of you.

"Are you guys ok? Did you find BoxCard? IS CASEY ALRIGHT!?"

"Who…?"

"Casey! My adopted sister?"

Dave. You FUCKING moron.

"Wait CASEY!? OH FUCK IS SHE OK!? STRIDER! STAY HERE! I'LL GO LOOK FOR HER!"

You nod and attend to the **EGBERT** family wounds.

 **DAVE: BE FIRE BOY**.

You are now **KARKAT VANTAS.** And you need to find **CASEY**. Quickly.

You walk around and find the entire downstairs portion of the house is trashed. Thankfully you know you didn't do this. You need to find the stairs. Hopefully they aren't wrecked as well. After walking around for a bit. You find the stairs. Still intact. Oh thank God

 **KARKAT: ASCEND THE STAIRS**

You proceed towards the staircase, off to find your friend's sibling, like you're a FUCKING HERO right now! You quickly run towards and up the stairs. But as you reach the top. You fall backwards back down again. Thankfully there weren't two sets.

"Ahh Fuck."

You rub the back of your head and grunt. God that hurt like shit. Instead of walking. You have no choice but to bolt it! You quickly run up the stairs and into the hallway. There's **JOHN** and **JANE's** room. The **STUDY**. Their **DAD's** room. Finally. **CASEY's** room. You gently open the door. Lighting up the dark room, finding a little whimpering **CASEY** in her bed. Covering her head and curled up into a tiny ball. You pity her and slowly walk over.

"Casey?"

She's not responding.

"Casey, it's me Karkat!"

She slowly turned over and looked at you. She uncovered her head and slowly walked towards you. She quietly held on to your shirt and sobbed into it.

You sighed and picked her up. She's so light.

"Casey, we're gonna get you the Fuck out of here!"

"FUCK!"

"Don't repeat that."

"Ok..."

You held on to **CASEY** thightly, you wanted to keep her safe. She's only little.

You quietly walk down the hall tugging her along. Only To begun crying your eyes out. You slowly put **CASEY** down on the floor and drop to your knees. Shit. Your heart hurt like HELL. Is this what an anxiety attack feels like? Little **CASEY** over here comes to your aid and shakes your arm.

"Heh. I never knew that would actually work. Looks like I've got a little Signless boy right here… Fuck... who ever knew you were so stupid."

 **BOXCARD** proceeded to puff a cigarette. Disgusting.

"Fuck!"

"C-CASEY! F-F-FUCK DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT SHIT!"

 **BOXCARD** chuckled

"You know. I can't stand nosey little do gooders."

"then grab an empty fucking chair."

He grabbed you by your Collar and put you up to his level

"Look shortie. You see this heart? It means I'm a manipulator. You just need to sit still and be vulnerable so I can finish you off."

"You little…"

"Ahh well. It was Fun while it lasted! It's kinda sad I Won't be seeing you, or your friends for a long LONG time."

Shit. Not like this. Any way but this.

"H-Hey, Casey, you might wanna run! This isn't a game. BOLT IT!"

 **CASEY** nodded but quickly fell to her knees and had unhealthy breathing. Oh no. Not her too. She's crying. Shit. Fuck.

That was the last fucking straw. You were pushed to your fucking shit of a limit. Anger boiled up inside of you. And it finally busted into a hellish but beautiful flame. **BOXCARD** let go of you after you Bursted into flame and burnt his hand.

"OWCH! THE HELL!?"

 **CASEY** stopped crying, her breathing steadying. and rubbed her eyes. But quickly looked back at you with awe. As you quickly moved back in forth as **BOXCARD** tried to hit you with a switch blade, it was a graceful, but angry, dance of flames.

"WE'RE GETTING NOWHERE!"

 **BOXCARD** quickly held out a pistol, he never goes anywhere without it.

"SAY GOODBYE TO THAT LITTLE HEAD OF-"

You quickly, without thinking, slapped him across the face. He stood there. It was quiet. A little too quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. So quiet you could- yeah ok you get it. It was quiet.

 **BOXCARD** went dead silent. His face I awe. And a burn mark of a hand on his left cheek. He was silent.

"AWW FUCK! SHIT! OW! IT BURNS! FUCK! SHIT! HEARTS! FUUUUCKING HELL!"

"SHIT! FUCK! HELL!"

"CASEY STOP IT!"

 **KARKAT: RUN DOWN STAIRS WITH CASEY WHILE BOXCARD IS SCREAMING.**

You quickly get down on the ground and extinguish your body before taking **CASEY** by the hand and running down stairs. Well. You're SO in a rush you accidentally tumble down stairs like a ball. **CASEY** is in your arms. Save and sound. Quickly you Sprint off to find **DAVE** , **DIRK** , **JANE** , **JONN** , and his **DAD**.

 **CASEY** holds on to you for dear life. Not planning on letting go. Quickly you make it to a patched up EGBERT family along with **DAVE** and **DIRK**.

"CASEY!"

"JOHN! JANE! DADDY!"

 **CASEY** waddled on over to her family and held them tightly.

 **DIRK** and **DAVE** breathed a sigh of relief. Until you know who showed up.

"You. You…! Awww dear fuck this hurts."

He quickly pulled out a pistol and you all dropped to the floor in tears. He's doing it again.

"I better make this quick then."

As he was about to fire the gun. **JANE** , with all the strength she had left. Thrusted her arm up in the air. Causing the ground to shake and sent up a pillar of earth flying straight out of the ground under **BOXCARD** and sent him flying.

"I'LLLLL BE BAAAAAAAAACK….!"

The crying ceased and **JANE** spoke up.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention I could do that…"

Everyone looked at **JANE** in awe…

"Uhhhh. What the Fuck just happened...?"

"..."

"FUCK!"

"CASEY!"

* * *

 _ **END CHAPTER.**_

* * *

 **In the next Chapter of HEROSTUCK. John, Jane, and Karkat will go to the G.E.C.T.C and separate into separate Super Children groups known as The Beta Kids, The Alpha Kids, and The Low Bloods. As Well as meet The MidBloods and The HighBloods.**

 **Will John finally learn to master his second ability? Will Karkat stop being an angry Prick and make amends with Kankri? Will Dave finally realise his Gayness? Will we finally meet Dirk's boyfriend? Will bro strider ever realise his situation with Lil' Cal? And will Jane finally meet Roxy?**

 **Tune in next time for HEROSTUCK!**

* * *

Hey everyone thank you so much for reading my FanFic so far! If you want more info about the AU you can ask me on the HS amino! My user name is puntasticArtist. I'll try to update as much as I can since school is starting again.


End file.
